General synthetic methods are to be explored or pursued in the area of A) the total synthesis of macrocycle antibiotics, such as maytansine and rifamycin, B) routes to the central nervous system poison histrionicotoxin, C) general syntheses of the tetracyclines and anthracyclines, D) new general routes to the 11-keto corticosteroids.